This relates to imaging systems and, more particularly, to imaging systems with integrated stereo imagers.
Digital cameras and other electronic devices use digital camera modules to capture video and still digital images. A typical camera module includes an imager (i.e., a camera sensor) and associated image processing circuitry.
Stereo imaging is becoming increasingly popular. Conventional stereo imaging systems include two discrete imagers, each of which is on a separate integrated circuit. By requiring two discrete integrated circuits, the cost and complexity of the conventional stereo imaging systems is high. In addition, conventional stereo imaging systems are undesirably large. The large size of conventional stereo imaging systems makes them undesirable for use in various small-form factor applications such as medical endoscopes.
It would therefore be desirable to provide imaging systems with integrated stereo imagers.